


I Believe in Love

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [103]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I COULDN'T GET ALL THE SASS FROM MIRROR MIRROR IN IT WAS JUST TOO MUCH TYPING, M/M, Mirror Mirror AU, Multi, Prince!Bucky, Prince!Steve, Princess!Clint, Snow White AU, king!Loki, king!Thor, prince!Sam, prompt, the thorki is only because loki is the evil queen so yeah, uhm i don't think i have any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Mirror/Snow White AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Fairy tale, with clint!!! Please

_Once upon a time, in a Kingdom varying distances away - a child was born._

_The child had skin pale as snow, lips pink as the setting sun and hair that shimmered liked gold._

_They named the child Clint._

_…What?_

_Were you expecting something like Gold Sunset or something? Get real._

_Anyway, the child was the only son to the King and Queen of the land.  
_

_When the son was born, the kingdom rejoiced. Everything was wonderful, you know how it usually is in kingdoms whose only entertainment is what their royals are doing at any given moment.  
_

_But oopsie daisies, the Queen died because she was sick or something. Everyone was sad, boo hoo hoo.  
_

_But they got over it pretty quickly, and the happiness returned._

_The King, Thor, rule the kingdom with honor and integrity - and raised Clint in the same way  
_

_Until, one day, he realized something was missing in Clint’s life.  
_

_So the King remarried to the most gorgeous man in the kingdom._

_If you couldn’t guess, that man is me._

_And this is my story.  
_

_Anyway, the King and the gorgeous hunk married and the kingdom lived peacefully for a couple of years._

_Until one day the king went into the forest… and was never seen again.  
_

_So black magic took over the land, and everyone’s happiness grew fainter and fainter.  
_

_The gorgeous man took over the kingdom and Clint grew up.  
_

_But the man knew if he wanted to stay the most gorgeous in the kingdom…. Clint had to go._

 

~

Clint was sitting on his bed, when a small hawk flew into his room.

“Oh! Hello little one,” he cooed. 

Raising his arm, Clint smiled ad the Hawk quickly perched upon it.

“Are you hungry? I bet you are”

Digging out a piece of apple, Clint offered it to the bird, who grabbed it within its beak.

Stroking the bird’s feathers, Clint walked to the window. 

“Oh! Look Mr. Hawk at all the people entering the castle… The gala must be starting”

The Hawk cawed in response and flew off. 

Clint sighed, “If only I had wings”

 

~

King Loki leaned back on the throne and considered his options. 

“knight to Rook 4″ He called out leisurely. 

One of the people they were using as chess pieces moved about the ballroom in accordance to Loki’s call.

The Baron, Fandral, turned and smiled at Loki. “Very good play my Lord”

Loki hummed, “Yes. It was. Your turn I believe?”

The baron nodded and turned back to the game to call out his play. 

Loki took note of it and planned accordingly. 

“Your Highness?”

Loki turned to look back at the Baron. “….Yes?”

“I believe that it is my duty to tell you that there have been rumors”

Loki blinked, and looked over at his assistant, Jasper Sitwell, who shrugged. “Rumors?”

The baron cleared his throat, “Yes. There has been stories told that the kingdom is close to destitute. I believe it would behoove the kingdom if there was a merger between my castle and yours”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

The baron nodded. “Yes, in marriage”

Loki grimaced. “Oh”

The baron put his hands behind his back. “My Lord Loki. It is the best solution for everyone involved. Your kingdom has no money, and I have plenty”

Loki just laughed “Sitwell, a word please”

The royal assistant quickly hurried to Loki’s side and kneeled, “Yes my Lord?”

“Loose lips sink ships” Loki said with a hum.

Sitwell, “Yes of course…. Which ship do you want sunk?”

Loki sighed and rubbed at his forehead, “Merely an expression. A royal decree, write it down”

Sitwell nodded and immediately pulled out his quill and paper. 

“Any busybodies caught rumoring, gossiping, whispering, or even _thinking_ shall be put to death. How does that sound?”

Sitwell gulped, “It’s decisive”

Before Loki could finish his next thought, he spotted a bit of gold-ish blond in the corner of his eye. 

Bringing his hand up to stop the Baron from speaking again, Loki turned towards his step-son. “Clint… Is there a fire?”

Clint froze and looked at him, “Step-father?”

Loki smiled and patted the area next to his feet, “It seems you’ve gotten out of your room, so I was wondering if there was a fire.”

Clint quickly sat down demurely and looked into Loki’s eyes. “I just wanted to join the gala sire.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Oh you did? And why is that? What has changed in recent events to make you wish to intrude in _my_ gala?”

Clint’s eyes flicked over to Sitwell, before looking back at Loki. “It’s my 18th birthday sire”

Loki smiled and pressed a hand against Clint’s pale cheek, “Your birthday? How could I ever have forgotten!”

Clint brightened (which only made him more handsome, which made Loki want to gag). “I was sure given the situation-”

Patting Clint’s cheek a little harder, Loki leaned forward. “There is no situation. I don’t care if it’s your 100th birthday, don’t _ever_ sneak into a party like this again. For if you ever intrude on one of my galas again, I’ll keep you locked in your room for a month. Understood?”

Clint’s face went grey, but the boy nodded.

Smiling, Loki leaned back. “Queen to H5, checkmate.” Turning to look at the baron, Loki winked. “You were beaten for the last five minutes and didn’t even know it”

The players all clapped at a game well-done, and went to go get some refreshments.

The baron nodded, “Yes your highness…. Now about my proposal-”

Loki waved a hand, “Not now.” Turning back to Clint, Loki gripped the boy’s chin. “It’s important to know when you’ve been beaten….Will someone collect the Prince?”

 

~

Steve, Sam, Bucky, and their royal aide Galaga were lost. 

The three princes just rolled their eyes.

“You know,” Galaga continued. “I don’t like the look of these trees… They just look sinister”

“They’re only trees” Sam said with a sigh. 

“And trees are just wood” Bucky continued. 

“Yes but it’s not _just_ the trees. You do know there’s been stories told of a ferocious man-eating beasts in these parts?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “It thrills me to no end knowing that our travel companion still believes in fairy tales.”

“That’s all fine and dandy Sires, but can we turn back?” Galaga all but whined. “We’ve been traveling for ages and I just thought we could take a break”

Steve sighed, “Galaga we’ve talked about this”

“We didn’t set out to seek a vacation” Bucky said with a roll of his eyes. 

“We set out to seek an adventure!” Sam finished. 

“Yes that is fine and dandy - but I am sure your fathers didn’t believe you would away for so long?”

Steve shook his head and clicked his horse forward, “You worry too much. What could possibly happen?”

Sam and Bucky immediately groaned and cursed his very soul. 

“You’ve jinxed us you fool!” Bucky said with a shake of his fist. 

Steve waved his hand once more, “Nothing will happen, we’ll be-”

Just then, 7 masked giants in black attacked from the trees. 

Galaga shrieked and tried to gallop away (which did not work). 

Jumping down from their horses, the three princes pulled their swords from their belts. 

“Back to back!” Shouted Steve. 

Bucky and Sam quickly complied and the fight was on. 

The three fought bravely, but the giants were better than they. 

It wasn’t until Bucky knocked the legs out from one that he realized they were all on stilts. The one he knocked down removed their mask and Bucky saw it was a woman. 

“A woman??” He said incredulously.

The woman raised an eyebrow, “And what’s wrong with being a woman?”

Bucky snorted, “We’re not fighting a woman

The woman just grinned, “You’re mistake”

 

*

“You just _had_ to complain that she was a woman” Sam grumbled as the four men hung upside down (practically naked). 

“Shut up” Bucky sneered. 

“We’re never actually telling people what happened, right?” 

Steve said slowly. 

“Right” The three other men said quickly. 

“Good”

~

Clint escaped his room later that day and headed down to his favorite place, the kitchens. 

“Happy birthday!!”

Shocked, Clint’s eyes went upstairs to find the entire staff waiting for him, birthday cake in hand. 

Clint grinned, “You remembered!”

The Baker Phillip (Clint’s closest version to a father besides the King) smiled, “Of course we remembered. A man’s 18th birthday is the most important birthday of them all”

Clint gave Phillip a cheeky grin as he stepped towards the cake, closed his eyes, and blew out the candle to make a wish. 

The staff clapped and dispersed as soon as the cake was set down, they didn’t want the Queen to realize her staff or Clint were having a good time.

Phillip lead Clint to the table and sat him down, “Do you know what I wished for your birthday Clint?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “You can’t make a wish _for_ me Phil”

Phil just shook his head and sat down next to him, “Do you know why I continue to work for that devil Loki?”

Clint shook his head. 

Phil smiled, “Because I know one day you are going to take back your Kingdom, and I want to be there to see it”

Clint smiled sadly, “It is not my kingdom”

“Bullshit. Your father meant for you to inherit his crown. And Loki has the entire kingdom convinced you are a incompetent shut in who couldn’t leave the castle. The worst part though, is he has you believing it to” Phil stood up and walked to another part of the room and grabbed something.

“Here,” Phil walked back and set down the most glorious thing Clint had ever seen. “Your father’s bow. I had it cleaned up, restrung, and had some fletchings made. The best part? They all fold up and can fit into your jacket”

Clint stroked his fingers over the wood, “And what am I supposed to do with this?”

Phil sighed, “Take it… I think it’s time you saw what has become of your kingdom. The people aren’t happy anymore, and Loki is taking their every last penny for himself. They need to see who you really are, and you need to believe”

Clint gulped and took the bow, “You’re right”

 

*

Strolling up to the guards in front of the door, Clint lifted his chin. “I’m going out”

One guard looked to the other, “Is he allowed to do that?”

The other guard shrugged, “I guess so”

The first guard yelled to the guards outside, “He’s going out!”

Clint nodded to them both as he flipped up his riding hood.

“I won’t tell if you won’t” The first guard said to the other.

“Pinky swear?”

“Pinky swear”

Clint merely grinned and kept walking into the forest. 

  
~

Loki walked into the hidden door inside his bedroom, and stood in front of his hanging mirror. 

“Mirror mirror, on the wall”

The mirror began to shudder, and Loki stepped through it with a grin. 

Stepping out of the other side of the mirror, Loki walked across the wooden bridge to the bungalow where he kept his most magical secrets hidden.

“Who does that baron think he is?” He asked his reflection. “Asking _me_ to marry _him?”_

The reflection just raised an eyebrow, “You know you can’t afford to say no”

Loki just rolled his eyes, “Then why don’t you just snap your fingers and give me a treasure chest of gold?”

The reflection rolled its eyes. “Everyone has magic within them, but very few discover it and learn to spend it wisely. Trust me. After all, I am merely a reflection of you… Well not all of you. I don’t have wrinkles”

Loki hissed and looked at the mirror, touching his face. “They’re not wrinkles…. They’re just… crinkles?”

The reflection hummed, “As you wish”

Loki sighed, “Well what do you suggest I do?”

“I suggest you marry someone rich quick… Otherwise one day soon you’re going to ask me who the most handsome in the kingdom is… and you won’t like the answer”

 

~

Clint was walking through the woods with a smile on his face, when he heard the yelling.

“Help!! Is there anybody there???!!” A male voice called out.

“Shut up Galaga!” Three male voices called back to the first. 

Frowning, Clint trotted through the trees and spotted four almost naked men swing upside down from some rope. “I was warned what I might find in these woods…. But I never imagined it would be this” He said with a laugh.

The four men tried to look over at the sound of Clint’s voice.

“Who laughs at us?” One (the blond) said. 

“Oh hello!” One of the men cried. “We are in dire need of some help sir. We were ambushed a w-”

“Seven blood thirsty giants” Another male (a brunet) said quickly.  

“Giants??” Clint gasped.

The last male (a black male) nodded, “We were outnumbered. We fought bravely… But they cheated”

The first man nodded, “Yes. Young man, if you would be so kind as to help me and the honorable prince-”

The blond male coughed, “Princes of embarrassment. We are but humble commoners… Now we order you to release us”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “Order me?”

The brunet nodded, “If you refuse you shall suffer dire consequences”

Clint raised an eyebrow and ducked down so he could look into the mens’ eyes. “ _Only_ if you say please”

The first male looked at the other three, “Given the circumstances sir, I think a please is in order”

The other three paused, then nodded. “Please?”

Clint smile and stood up, taking the bow off his shoulder. “That’s all you had to say”

Grabbing an arrow, Clint turned and went to the rope to cut it with the sharp edge.

“Wait! No, no, no, no-” Several voices cried as Clint cut the rope, before the all ‘oofed’ as they crashed to the forest below. 

Clint turned back around, “Oh! Are you alright? Can I help at all?”

“Oh yes please,” The first male said with a sigh as he climbed to his feet, turned around, and presented his tied up hands to Clint.

Grinning, Clint sawed at the rope with his arrow and freed the first man.

Clint then turned and ran into three very naked chest. “Oh!” Taking a step back, Clint looked into the eyes of the three other men. “Do you.. uh.. need some help?”

The men nodded and turned so Clint could free them. 

The men were free and turned back to Clint.

“Sorry you had to see us in such a compromising position,” The blond one said. 

“We’re going north” The black one finished. 

Clint grimaced, “Oh… I’m going south”

The brunet sighed, “It’s a shame…”

Clint nodded, “Yes… It is”

Clint and the four men all stared at each other for a moment, before the first man cleared his throat. 

The blond male sighed, “I guess we must… bid you adieu”

Clint gave them a small smile and nodded, before turning and walking away. 

He was a hundred feet away when he turned back to look at the men.

They were all staring at him, causing Clint to blush and turn around once more. 

“Did you see that? He turned around. Did you see that?” Clint heard one of them call out. 

“Uh… no. I don’t think he’s interested” The first one said. 

 

~

Loki was sitting in his bedroom, a royal maid helping him pick out a pair of shoes to go with his outfit, when a knock came on the door.

“Who is it?” He asked. 

“Sitwell” The voice said.

“Enter” Loki said dismissively as he grabbed a pair of shoes. 

Jasper entered the room, came to stand in front of Loki, and bowed. “Your highness… you have visitors”

Loki rolled his eyes, “See them out”

Jasper cleared his throat, “You have visitors…. Who are semi-nude”

Loki froze for a moment, “Oh”

 

*

“Your Highness” Galaga said with a smile. “May I present you with their Royal Highness: Prince Steve of SHIELD, Prince Bucky of Brooklyn, and Prince Sam of Armay”

The three Princes bowed. 

“Your Majesty” Steve said. 

“Please pardon our dress” Bucky continued. 

“We’re afraid  our valet and ourselves we’re robbed by bandits are we entered your kingdom”

“Bandits?” Loki said with surprise, looking at the mens’ chests. “How awful, and terrifying, and smooth… hairy”

“What?” The three men asked. 

“What?” Loki asked back.

“What?” Galaga and Jasper asked within moments of each other

“What?” Loki again asked, this time to Sitwell.

Sitwell shook his head and looked away, “Nothing”

The three princes looked at each other and crossed their arms over their chests.

“Could we bother you for a covering?” Steve asked.

“If you must” Loki said slowly. Turning to Jasper, Loki blinked. “Uhm… Uhm…”

“Sitwell?” Jasper supplied. 

Loki nodded, “Supply the Princes with… a covering”

Sitwell nodded, “Of course… Is there any type of covering you desire?”

Loki coughed, “Just a covering shall do”

“Of course” Sitwell answered and left the room quickly. 

Loki looked at the princes, “I have never heard of your kingdoms… Are they small?”

The three men shook their heads. 

“Quite the contrary,” Steve said quickly. 

“They’re full of bountiful profit. All three have many natural resources, gold, silver, bustling silk trade” Sam added on.

Loki had sat forward quickly, “You don’t say….”

 

*  
“Send out the invites, alert the caterer. We’re gonna have a ball like never before. We’re gonna sweep these princes right off their feet”

Sitwell cleared his throat. “Forgive me Your Highness… But I don’t understand”

Loki rolled his eyes. “The princes are rich. I am going to marry them all, and our financial problems will be over”

Sitwell hummed, “I understand that part… What I don’t understand is how you’re going to pay for this ball.. It pains me to say this… but you’re broke”

Loki turned to Jasper and rolled his eyes, “Then go collect more taxes”

Jasper opened his mouth, but wisely closed it and left the room.  
  
~

Clint walked through the village and removed his riding hood. 

He was sickened by what he saw there. Men, women, and children, all in the throes of poverty and famine. 

A child paused in front of him and asked Clint if he had anything to eat. 

Clint was heartbroken at the look on her face when he said no. 

“What happened to this place?” He asked an older woman. “I visited this place with my father and everyone had been so happy”

The woman shook her head, “That must have been many years ago. Because of the King, no one is happy anymore”

Just then a carriage pulled up, and out popped Sitwell. 

Turning his back so the man wouldn’t see him, Clint watched out of the corner of his eye as Sitwell walked to the town square, nailed a piece of paper in place, then turned to leave.

“More taxes?” An older gentleman asked. 

“Good. You can read” Sitwell said quickly. “Make sure they’re collected by tomorrow”

“What’s he doing with all our money?” An older woman asked. 

“Protecting you… From the beast” Sitwell said with an air of snobbery. 

The townspeople gasped. 

“Yes, the King needs all the money he can get so you won’t be attacked by the beast of the forest” Turning to the older man, Sitwell nodded. “I shall return on the morrow”

 

*

Clint burst into the kitchen and collapsed into Phil’s arms, sobbing. “Oh it was terrible! Those poor people are being treating like they are nothing!”

Phil just patted his back, “I know dear… So now do you see why this kingdom needs you?”

Clint sniffed and stood up straight. “Yes… but how can I help them?”

Phil smiled, “Three princes arrived at the castle today. They say they have money, so they must all have huge armies”

Clint nodded, “Convenient… But how will I talk to them”

Phil just smirked, “The royal ball”

 

~

Sam, Steve, and Bucky all looked at each other.

“Falcon?”

“Racoon?”

“Are you a golden retriever”

The three jabbed at each other and grimaced as the King stood in front of them. “It is time for the dance”

The three looked at each other, trying to outwit the other into dancing with him.

“Out of the way kids” The baron said, making them sigh in relief and escape to the corner of the room. 

 

~

Clint was hiding in the corner of the room in full Hawk regalia, when the three men from earlier came towards him.

“You!” They whispered, all at the same time.

“You’re here… and dressed like-?”

“Fools” They said all at once. 

Clint smiled, “Well at least you’re dressed this time”

The three men grimaced. 

“Wait… are you the princes?” Clint hissed. 

“Yes,” The blond said. 

“Why are you here?” The brunet asked. 

Clint grimaced, “I sort of… Live here? In fact I’m the prince?”

“You’re the prince??” The black one asked. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “Why did _you_ tell _me_ you were princes?”

The brunet shrugged, “We didn’t want to look foolish..”

Clint raised his other eyebrow.

“Says the princes in ridiculous outfits” The blond one finished. 

Clint grinned, but sobered quickly. “Enjoying a prince’s company is not the only reason I’m here. The King has brought this land into ruin and I need your help to-”

Clint spotted Sitwell in the corner of his eye (dressed in a cockroach outfit no less), and gasped. “I need to go”

“Wait, no-!” The princes called out, but Clint was already running out of the ballroom.

Clint was halfway down the hall, when he was grabbed from behind and dragged to a room that overlooks the ballroom. 

Once there, Loki closed the curtains so Clint could not look out into the ballroom, and turned to face him.

“You sneaky little shit, what were you doing speaking to my Princes?” Loki said with a sneer.

Clint looked at the man holding his arms down, “Your princes?”

Loki looked Clint up and down, “And _where_ did you get that outfit?”

Clint just stared him down. “Do you want to talk about my outfit… or what you did to the village?”

Loki raised his eyebrows, “Good for you Clint. Someone’s been taking a confidence pill or two…

“I’ve been there, I’ve seen what you did to the people”

Loki’s face dropped, “You left the castle grounds… Wow. Clint breaking all the rules today, hmmm? That’s a punishable offense you know.”

“By whose law?” Clint ground out as he stepped forward, only to be jerked back again. “You have no right to rule here the way you do… And technically, _I’m_ the rightful heir to the throne”

Sitwell gasped, but Loki just hummed. “…Probably not the best thing you could have said just then”

Clint then looked down and noticed for the first time the staff that Loki always had with him…. It was glowing. 

 

~

Loki paced in front of Sitwell slowly. “I want him killed”

Sitwell gasped, “Isn’t that rash?”

“He’s a threat to everything… Take him into the woods and feed him to the beast”

 

~

Clint clenched his fists in fear as Sitwell pushed him farther into the woods. “Please just let me go!”

“This is all your fault!” Sitwell said frantically. “You just _had_ to upstage the King, and now we’re both paying the price”

Clint turned to face Sitwell. “Please don’t kill me… I don’t want to die like my father did”

Sitwell sighed, “I don’t want to kill you… Your father was kind to me….” Looking around, Sitwell nodded. “I shall return the favor”

Suddenly a roar came from the other side of the woods. Sitwell turned to Clint, “Run!”

Clint frowned, “What?”

“Run!” Sitwell shouted. “Like this!” And the man ran away. 

A roar came again, and Clint followed Sitwell’s advice. 

He ran and ran until he felt he could run no longer, and passed out in front of a huge tree. 

 

~

“Gotta think of some way out” Sitwell asked as he walked through the castle. “He’ll never believe me”

“Sitwell?” Loki called out to him, causing the man to skid to a stop.

“Sitwell!” Loki called again.

“Coming!” The man answered as he hurried to Loki’s abode. 

Knocking on the door, Sitwell opened the doors. “You Higness?”

Loki looked at him, “Is it done?”

Sitwell nodded. “Yes. I have even brought you her heart, liver, pancreas, whatever” The man said as he raised a sack. 

Loki grinned, “Wonderful! We must release the news of his ‘untimely death,’ immediately. Leave now, goodnight“

Sitwell nodded and left quickly.

 

~

Clint woke up and found seven people all looking at him.

“She’s awake,“ A red-headed woman to said to the rest.

“Who are you?” Clint asked as he slowly sat up.

“Ah, ah, ah. We ask the questions here” The one with a goatee said. 

“Who are you?” Another man, a brunet, asked. 

“I’m… I’m Clint Barton” Clint answered without thinking.

“No way, Clint Barton’s a defective troll” Another woman spat at Clint.

“Yeah, they keep her locked up in the tower” A mousy man with glasses continued.

“Maybe… This is a different Clint Barton” A man covered in maroon said slowly. 

The rest of the seven people all looked at the bald man in confusion. 

“If you’re Clint Barton” The goatee man spoke again. “Then… Who’s your father?”

Clint blinked, “The… King?”

“Oh he is Clint Barton, see?” The bald man said quickly, causing the others to roll their eyes.

“I say we trust no one that comes from the palace” The non red-headed woman said.

“Yes,” The mousy man spoke again. “We should take her back out into the woods…”

“No!” The red-head spoke up. “He’s a prince… He’ll be valuable”

The other members all smiled and spoke in whispers of money. 

“Maybe we should get to know him first” The brunet man said with goo-goo eyes. 

Clint just sighed and shook his head, “You’ll get no money from the kingdom. The King wants me dead, but I managed to escape the beast”

The group all gasped. 

“Why would the King want you dead?” The non red-head asked with sarcasm. 

Clint blinked, “Because he’s evil”

The people all agreed. 

“Oh yeah”

“He’s an asshole”

“Remember that time-”

A stomp came from the non red-head. “Sorry but we have an appointment, so it’s time for you to leave”

Clint blinked, “No wait. You can’t just leave me out there… I’ll die!”

The non red-head snorted, “The King finds you here we’ll be dead too”

Clint sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck, “All I’m asking for is one night… Please?”

The red-headed woman hummed, “Voting time”

Clint waited as they huddled together. He heard mumbling and a very ‘ayes,’ then some more mumbling and a single ‘nay’.

The group turned back around and glared at the non red-head. 

“Sorry Prince,” The red head said. “Votes have to be unanimous…”

Clint grimaced, “Please. I promise I won’t be of any trouble…”

The group turned to the other woman. 

She sighed, “Fine. _One_ night”

Clint smiled, “Thank you”

The woman rolled her eyes, “Come on. We have work to do”

The seven started for the door.

“Wait! I don’t even know your names” Clint called out to them.

“I’m Wanda” The angry woman said as she left. 

“Natasha” The red-head said as she left. 

“Scott Lang” The brunet man said with a wink, causing Clint to roll his eyes.

The goatee man pushed Scott out of the way and bowed, “Tony Stark”

“Vision” The bald man said as he pushed the other two out the door.

“I’m Bruce” The man with glasses said as he hurried out the door.

“And I’m James Rhodes” The only black man said with a smile.

“We call him Rhodey!!” Tony called back to them.

Rhodey just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Stay safe in here, okay? Don’t want you getting hurt on our watch”

Clint just smiled, “I will thanks”

Rhodey nodded, and away they went.

 

~

“The Prince is dead” Sitwell said to the palace staff.

Phillip, the head baker, dropped down onto the closest chair in disbelief. 

“She was killed in the forest last night, because as in life and death-” Sitwell continued but was cut off by a cough. 

“Speed it up,” Loki hissed under is breath from his position behind Sitwell.

“It was terribly sad, life moves on, there’ll be a complimentary lunch at 2 bye”

Loki dabbed at his eyes twice and left the kitchen, Sitwell behind him. 

The staff just watched, the emotions muted.

 

~

Sitwell exited the carriage and walked to the town’s magistrate office. 

“Magistrate, I’ve come for the cities taxes” He said quickly. 

The old man took off his glasses and grabbed a sack beneath his desk. Handing it to Sitwell, the old man ground out. “The citizens can handle this much longer”

Sitwell gasped, “You dare argue about money on this day of grieving?”

The old man hung his head in shame, allowing Sitwell to escape back to the carriage. 

 

*

Sitwell was counting the taxes (and squiring away a couple of shillings for his own purse), when he heard a shout. 

Frowning, he set the sack aside and pushed open the carriage’s curtain. In front of him, he saw not horses, but the upcoming trees.

Sitting back, Sitwell frowned in confusion. “Well that’s odd”

Mere seconds later the carriage went in a 180 flip. Sitwell screeched as he banged against the carriage, until all was silent. 

Suddenly, seven faces stuck their faces into the carriage. 

“Well what do we have here?” A female asked. 

“Looks like a royal” Another female said. “Are you a royal?” She asked. 

Sitwell gulped but shook his head. “No, I am but a humble commoner”

The first woman raised an eyebrow, “You’re in the King’s coach”

“It’s a rental” Sitwell said quickly.

A man with a goatee raised an eyebrow, “You’re wearing the clothes of a noble”

Sitwell looked down at himself, “These old rags? You’ve all been in the woods too long!”

A black man just snorted, “What’s in the sack?”

Sitwell gasped and grabbed the sack, “It’s… My lunch”

A bald man grabbed the bad, “Good I’m starving…..  Oh look, it’s actually money”

Sitwell grabbed the bag back, “That is the King’s money you-”

Several weapons were pointed at his throat. 

Throwing the bag back down, Sitwell sighed. “Don’t spend it all in one place”

 

~

Steve, Sam, and Bucky all fiddled with their food and tried to look like they were actually enjoying the meal.

“Are you enjoying the quail?” The King asked.

“Oh it’s very good,“ Steve said slowly. 

The King grinned, “That’s wonderful…. You know, people were remarking on how handsome you three looked at the ball last night”

Sam coughed, “Yes of course… But speaking of the ball, there was a young man there we must ask about”

“Oh?” The King said a little stiffly.

Bucky nodded, “Yes. He was the most handsome man we had ever met”

The King’s grin became even more stiff, “Ever is a long time”

“Oh no Your Highness, we shall never change our opinion” Steve said quickly.

“With rosy lips and hair as gold as the sun” Sam continued

“A skin as pale as the night” Bucky said as well.

“His hair is _not_ sandy-blond and his skin has never seen the sun, so _of course_ it’s pale” The King snapped out, causing the three princes to look at one another.

“Do you know this man?” Steve asked.

The King hummed, “Clint. You are talking about Clint”

“Clint,” The princes sighed out. 

The King laughed, “Well it is of no matter. The Prince was not all there to begin with”

Bucky paused, “… Was?”

The King nodded, “Oh yes. How insensitive of me. Clint is dead”

“No!” The three princes gasped out.

“Yes, but that’s besides the point. I have a proposition for the two of you… Since we are all within the same age”

“I don’t think we’re close to the same age-” Bucky said quickly.

The King clenched his fists, “Relatively. I believe it would behoove us all if we were to be-”

“Your Highness!” Sitwell said as he came in, only his undergarments showing. “There’s been a development”

The King just waved a hand.

“The kingdom’s taxes have been taken by bandits” Sitwell continued.

The three Princes froze. 

“Bandits?” Bucky asked as he made a gesture to his chest, a symbol for breasts.

“Bandits” Sitwell said as he repeated the gesture. 

“How dare they!” Sam cried as he stood up to grab his coat.

Bucky and Steve also jumped to their feet.

“We will not stand for this!” They cried as they rushed out of the room with Sam.

“NO, wait-!” Loki cried, but was too late.

Sitwell stood there and looked bashful.

“Well thank you Sitwell, I was that close!” Loki hissed at him.

Sitwell merely bowed and left the dining hall quickly.

 

~

The seven merry misfits returned with the gold and entered the abode after emptying their weapons into the shed at the side of their tree-house. 

Entering, they were all arguing over something or another, when Clint cleared his throat. 

The seven turned around.

Clint just opened his arms to show them the table full of food. “Dinner is served”

Vision sniffed the air, “That smell heavenly… Yes, you’re definitely a keeper”

Clint grinned as they all rushed to the table to eat, but his smile disappeared when he noticed what lay on the ground.

“…Why do you have palace guard uniforms?”

“Uh… We got them at work?” Tony said quickly.

Clint raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what do you do for work?”

“We’re uh… renegades” Wanda said lamely. 

“Avengers?” Rhodey continued.

“Thieves!” Scott said before shoving a roll in his mouth.

“You stole from the palace?” Clint asked in shock.

“No, from a carriage outside the village” Natasha said calmly.

“Then you stole from the people” Clint said slowly. 

Wanda shrugged, “It is our money now”

“But you can’t steal from the people!” Clint cried. 

“They don’t even like us!” Tony cried back. “Why should we care?”

Clint’s shoulders, “I’m sure that’s not true”

Natasha sighed, “Many years ago the King banished all the undesirables. He banished us, and they didn’t even try and help“

“Yeah, before them we all had honest jobs!” Bruce said quietly.

“That’s right. I was a ballerina” Natasha said with a smile.

“I was in the army” Rhodey continued.

“I was an inventor” Tony. 

“I was a scientist” Bruce. 

“We worked in a school” Wanda said, pointing to herself and Vision.

“And I ran the pub. An honest job!” Scott finished.

“You were a thief” Tony said with a snort.

Scott gasped, “I was not… You cheat at poker!”

“I _win_ at poker!” Tony said with indignation.

“You cheat at poker?” Wanda asked.

This just started to climb into a seven part argument, which was the perfect distraction for Clint.

Scooping up the sack, he began to run out of the house and towards the village.

“Hey! He’s running off with the gold!” Wanda shouted. 

Gasping, Clint picked up his speed as they chased after him. 

Within no time at all, he was bursting into the magistrate’s office and setting down the sack. “Your taxes… Returned”

The magistrate looked at Clint with stars in his eyes, “My goodness”

Taking the sack in one hand, and grabbing Clint with the other, the magistrate led him back outside. 

“My people!” He cried as he lifted the sack. “Our money has been returned”

The people all cheered. 

“And we have to thank this-” The magistrate turned to Clint, but at that moment the seven merry bandits came crashing through.

“Those men and women over there!” Clint cried as he pointed to the group. “They, out of the goodness of their hearts, returned your money to you. Free of charge!”

The people all cheered and began to hug the people they had previously believed undesirable.

They were soaking up the attention, but Clint couldn’t help but give Natasha a wink.

 

*

Clint waited patiently inside as they group argued outside. 

“She stole the gold!” Wanda cried.

“But she brought back our reputation” Natasha said wisely.

Clint heard more muttering until there were a few sighs, and footsteps toward the door.

Sitting nonchalantly, Clint waited until they were all standing in front of him.

“You can stay” They all said at once. 

Clint sighed in relief, “Oh thank you”

“Hold on. We have conditions” Wanda said quickly. “You wanna stay with us, you gotta be like us”

Clint tipped his head, “Like a woman?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “No. A thief”

Clint nodded, “Oh…. Well I have conditions too. Whatever we steal, must go back to the people”

The group looked at each other, but nodded. 

“With a small commission” Wanda added. 

“Wanda!” The all shouted.

Wanda rolled her eyes, “Fine… But he doesn’t know the first thing about thieving”

Natasha smirked, “Then we’ll teach him. We’ll teach him to believe”

 

*

_“People believe you can’t be in charge if you’re a woman, that you aren’t strong if you’re not. But weakness is only a weakness if you think of it that way. Never, under any circumstances, give up the high ground. Before you even draw back your bow, you must make an impression on your enemy. He is to see by the way you look, the battle’s half-won. People think of you as sweet, they don’t expect you to fight dirty. Use that to your advantage. Your weapon isn’t your only friend… The environment can be an ally too. Deception on the battle field isn’t just an option; often times it’s the difference from victory… and defeat.  
_

_~_

Steve, Sam, and Bucky all jumped off their horses and turned to face the guards.

“This is where we were ambushed last time” Steve said quietly.

“Stay alert” Bucky continued. 

Just then, a man in a riding hood fell to his knees in front of them, fruit flying in all directions.

“Oh dearie me, how clumsy I am” The man said in a crotchety voice. 

“Are you alright?” Sam called out. 

“Oh yes, I’m-” The man turned his head and gasped. “You!”

The three princes gasped, for the older man was in fact Clint. “You!”

Clint jumped to his feet, “What are you doing here?”

Steve, “Never mind that! We thought you were dead-!”

Clint laughed, “I almost was…”

“How did you-” Bucky started, but was cut off by the sounds of yells. 

The bandits had started their attack on the guards.

The three princes stood in front of Clint and drew their swords. 

“Stay behind us” Sam said intensely. 

Clint groaned and lifted his hand up, his cloak falling to the ground.

“Here you go!” Wanda called as he dropped his bow and arrows into his hand and flipped away. 

The three men whipped back around. 

“You’re with the bandits?!?” The cried. 

“You’re with the Queen!” Clint said back as he drew his bow. 

“You’re a traitor!” The cried once more, aiming their swords at Clint. 

Clint fired an arrow, narrowly missing Sam by a breath. “And you guys are jerks!”

And the fight was on. 

Three against one should have been terrible odds, but Clint was fairing okay - until his bow was grabbed by Steve and he couldn’t reach it. 

“The King said you were crazy” Sam said slowly.

Clint looked at the horses behind the princes, and looked up at the tree that was covered in snow. “Yeah well, she also said I was dead…”

Picking up a rock, Clint took aim. 

“You missed,” Bucky snorted. 

“Did I?” Clint said with a smirk.

Snow then fell onto the horses, causing them to kick out behind them.

Their legs smacked into the princes, causing them to fly forward. 

Clint grabbed his bow, “Sorry about this”

Bringing his bow down, he knocked the princes out in one fell swoop.

 

~

Looked at the shirtless princes. 

“Prince Steve, Prince Bucky, Prince Sam… We _must_ stop meeting like this”

Steve coughed, “We were… taken by surprise”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “You went out searching for bandits… and were taken by surprise?”

Bucky clenched his fists, “We were out-gunned… If Clint hadn’t been-”

“I’m sorry, did you say Clint?” Loki said slowly.

Sam nodded, “Yes. Prince Clint was their ring leader”

Loki simply laughed, “No. Prince Clint is dead”

“ _You_ said he was dead” Steve said soberly.

“I said because he said.” Loki said, looking at Sitwell.

“I wish I was dead” Sitwell said forlornly. 

Loki just ground his teeth. “Princes, please be gone”

“Wait - why did you tell us that Clint was-” Bucky started, but Loki ignored him as he left the room.

 

*

Loki slammed into his secret room.

“Mirror mirror on the wall”

Barely waiting for the mirror to shimmer, Loki stormed through the magic glass and over the bridge to the bungalow. 

“Is he really alive?” He frantically asked the mirror.

“I was going to tell you, but I thought it would be more entertaining to let you find out on your own” The reflection said back to him.

Loki groaned, “I don’t understand. Sitwell said he fed him to the beast!”

“Sitwell fell victim to his handsomeness, just like all the others” The reflection continued wisely. 

Loki groaned, “I need your magic”

“There is a price to using magic”

“What is this price you’re always going on about?” Loki asked, exasperated. “Why do you have to be so cryptic? I just want him dead!”

The reflection shook their head sadly, “So short-sighted”

“I need to do something about these princes…”

“Forget them, perhaps the baron is more your speed”

“No, I _want_ to marry the princes” Loki hissed.

“Their hearts yearns for Clint”

Loki smirked, “Well then we’ll use the love potion from before. The one that made the king fall in love with me”

The reflection shook its head. “All gone. You used way too much”

“Oh, and i want Sitwell dead too”

“Don’t overact” The reflection said slowly. “Kill him, and you’ll be without your executive boot-licker”

“That’s a very good point… Fine, then turn him into a cockroach for lying to me”

“You’ll pay the price”

“Yes I know!” Loki shouted. “Just do it!!”

The reflection shrugged and snapped his fingers.

 

*

Loki sat in his bedroom and carefully poured the love potion into three separate chalices. 

Lounging back as soon as the knock came on his door, Loki tucked the love potion into his pocket. “Entree”

The princes entered and gave him a bow. 

“You requested our presence??” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Loki said with a smile and nodded to the drinks. “A peace offering”

“Oh no thank you, we do not feel like drinking” Bucky said with a smile as well.

“Because you are in love” He said as he stood up.

Steve grimaced, “Is it that obvious?”

Loki smiled and offered the princes the couch for them all to sit. 

“Unburden yourselves”

“We just don’t understand” Sam said. 

“Clint was so sweet and nice in the forest and at the dance… but then in the woods” Bucky continued. 

“His true colors were revealed?” Loki nodded and stood up, heading to his bed. “Yes, Clint is a conundrum. Some might call him… high-maintenance”

Steve sighed, “Love is a tricky thing”

Loki nodded, “Oh I understand completely. I knew a true love… Until my poor husband was struck down in his prime” he finished with a sniff.

The three princes looked at each other and nodded. 

“You’re right!” Bucky cried as he grabbed the cups.

“We must drink to the fallen hero” Steve continued. 

Sam nodded and offered Loki one of the cups.

“Oh no, please hand me the green one. Green is my lucky color” Loki said with a smirk.

The green was passed to him, and the four men drank deep.

Within seconds the potion was working, but not in the way Loki imagined. 

“Puppy love??? What am I supposed to do with puppies?” He groaned as the three princes whined at his feet.

“We will do anything for you Master! We love you!” They cried. 

Loki rolled his eyes, “That’s nice, but what I really need you to do is marry me”

“We well! We will marry you!”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Well… Goodie”

  
~

Clint and the gang were sitting outside eating dinner, when Scott came tramping through the forest.

“Can someone pass the potatoes?” Vision asked. 

“Guys you won’t believe the news I just heard at the pub?”

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

“The Queen… Is getting married” Scott finished, before plopping down.

“Oh? Who’s the unlucky guy? The baron?” Clint said with a smirk.

Scott shook his head, “Nope. The Princes”

Clint’s smile dropped. “What? Why? Why would he do that?”

Scott looked at him, “Why do you care?”

“The potatoes?” Vision asked again.

Clint dropped his cup and ran away from the table.

“What? What is he running away?” Tony asked.

“You idiot! He’s in love with them” Rhodey answered. 

“But they were trying to kill her yesterday” Tony said.

“Of course. What do you think love is?” Rhodey continued.

“Love is passing the potatoes”  Vision said louder. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and chucked a potato, clonking Tony in the head.

“Whoops”

 

*

Clint ran until he was a fair distance away from the house and let his tears fall.

“How could they do this to me?” He cried out slowly. 

Clint let his tears fall as he cursed fate, but his crying fest didn’t last long. 

Loud yells and roars sounded behind him. Spinning around, Clint jogged back to the camp, and gasped in shock.

There, attacking the tree house, was one wooden puppet on strings that ascended into the sky. 

Quickly unstrapping his bow and drawing back an arrow, Clint cut the strings of the puppet about to attack Tony and Rhodey. 

“Are you guys alright?” He asked. 

The two nodded, but pointed to the top of the tree house. Looking up, he saw more strings ascending into the sky. 

Hissing, Clint flipped up onto the tree and ran up the bark. Right as he reached the strings, Clint gripped an arrow and swung the tip through the strings - cutting them clean through. 

The second wooden puppet fell to the floor. 

“Are you guys alright?”

 

*

The reflection opened its eyes and looked down at the cut puppets with fond surprise. 

 

~

Clint set the letter down and left the tree house. 

Upon seeing the outside in shambles, Clint sighed and decided to clean up a little bit. 

Just when he was about finished, the door burst open.

“He can’t have gone-Clint?” Natasha said quickly.

Clint sighed, “You were supposed to let me leave”

Wanda shook her head, “You can’t leave. Your kingdom needs you”

“I need you” Scott said, which aimed him a smack on the head. “I mean… We need you”

Clint shook his own head, “The prince loves someone else. He doesn’t need me”

“Bullshit” Natasha said. “Stop acting like the mousy prince the King forced you to be, and start acting like the King I know you are”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “You really believe in me?”

Wanda smiled, “Of course we do. You were the only one who believed in us. It’s time to return the favor”

Clint hummed and picked up his bow, “I guess it’s time to crash a wedding”

 

*

The guards were easy to take out, the gentry easy to corral into the tent. 

“Excuse me? We’re here for the prince”

“And you’re gold”

“And you’re clothes”

“No!” Sam, Steve, and Bucky called. “You cannot do this to us again”

They were quickly knocked out by Natasha and Wanda, who high-fived.

 

~

Jasper Sitwell, who had been a cockroach for two days and had miraculously turned back, carefully ignored the King as they rode in the carriage to his wedding.

“You know Sitwell, even though I’ve done this 5 times, I still get excited on my wedding day”

Sitwell hummed as the carriage came to a stop. 

Getting out, Sitwell and Loki on in confusion as the grounds where the wedding was to take place were empty. 

Slowly making their way to the tent, Sitwell was forced to go first and open the curtains. 

The palace staff were standing there with smirks on their face. 

Sitwell and Loki looked at each other in confusion. 

A cough caught their attention though, as they turned and noticed all of the gentry invite in only their underthings.

“What _s_ going on in this kingdom?!” Loki cried. 

“We were robbed!” The baron cried. “It is an outrage! If you cannot even handle bandits, how can you handle a kingdom?! The gentry have come to a vote. We want you out of office! Out!” 

Loki rolled his eyes, “That’s fine and dandy… But where are the princes”

“They aren’t here” One of the staff said with a smirk. “They’ve been kidnapped”

Loki froze, “Kidnapped? By whom?”

“Prince Clint!” Everyone cried at once. 

Loki nodded slowly and turned around, grabbing Sitwell by the lapels. “If you want someone dead - you have to do it yourself”

 

~

Clint and the rest of the gang sighed as the three princes (tied up) all whined like dogs.

“Please take us back to our master!” Steve whined. 

“We yearn for the nectar of his skin” Bucky cried. 

Clint gagged, “Ew.”

“Yeah they’re definitely under a spell” Natasha said with a snort.

Clint leaned forward and looked around, “Anyone have a cure for magic?”

The eight people just all looked at each other.

“Okay let me try” Natasha said with a smirk as she walked to Bucky. 

Clint watched with a raised eyebrow as Natasha pulled back her fist, and sucker punched Bucky in the face.

“Ouch” Clint said with a grimace.

They all waited with baited breath, but then Bucky whined like a dog again. 

They all groaned. 

Natasha just shrugged, “Oh well”

Tony stood up, “I forgot, I can’t believe I forgot. A kiss”

“A kiss?” They all asked in unison.

Tony nodded, “Yes. True love’s kiss will break the spell”

“What?” Scott croaked. “He’s not kissing them!”

“Who put you in charge of his lips?” Bruce said with an eyebrow.

Clint sighed, “Well… It’s not the way I imagined my first kisses… But I guess it will do”

“Woah, whoa, whoa. - your _first_ kiss?” Tony said with shock.

Clint nodded, “Yeah. That’s what happened when you’re raised in a castle and not allowed to leave”

Tony stood up and grabbed Clint’s arm. “We can do way better than this, you look like shit”

Clint sighed, “Thanks Tony, love you too”

 

*

Clint looked at three princes, still all tied up, as the whined and begged Clint not to kiss them.

Clint gulped, “Sorry boys. Just gotta be done”

Sitting in first Steve’s lap, Clint pressed a kiss to his lips. Within seconds Steve was kissing back and the spell was broken. 

Clint repeated the process with Sam and Bucky, and everything was back to normal.

 

~

Loki rode on his fastest horse through the forest, his magic staff laying across his lap. 

 

~

“Can you imagine the princes being married to the king their entire lives?” Natasha said with a laugh.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky all looked confused. 

“Wait, wait, wait, what are you talking about?” Steve asked. 

“Why would we be married to the King the rest of our lives?” Bucky choked on.

“We don’t even _like_ the King!” Sam finished with a gag.

“It’s true, you were all under his spell” Clint said as he took a sip of some ale. “You even yearned for the nectar of his skin”

“No, no!” Tony said. “It was more like We _yearn for the nectar of his skinnnn”_ The bandits mocked with a laugh.

“Oh that is bizarre” Steve said with a grimace. 

“Thank you for saving us” Sam said with a smile.

The bandits just nodded and started to turn back to her food. Steve and Sam elbowed Bucky in the gut. 

“I think also when we met I may have been a tad sexist. I was wrong.” Bucky said with a grimace. “I apologize”

The bandits all smiled and nodded more exuberantly at the princes. 

“That’s okay,” Wanda said with a hum. “You aren’t the twist we thought you guys were either”

“Wanda!!” Everyone yelled. 

Bucky frowned, “Is she always like that?”

The bandits just snorted and went back to their food, when a loud rumble came from above.

“The beast!!” Tony screeched.

“He never comes to this side of the forest” Scott whined. 

“He’s here for me,” Clint said as he whipped out his bow. Looking at them all, Clint smiled despite his raging heart beat. “Gentlemen, ladies… I can think of no greater warriors to bring into battle”

“Everyone shouted with glee.

“But this is my fight, and I must fight it alone” Clint gasped out as he ran for the door.

“Wait, what??” They all shouted back.

Clint slammed through the door and closed it, locking them in. 

“Wait!” The princes cried as they rushed to the door. “Open the door Clint” 

“I’m sorry but I must do this alone. I will no longer be the boy who must have his battles fought for him” Clint smiled at his princes. “It was the perfect first kiss”

“Clint, wait!” The princes cried, but it was too late.

Clint was already running off to fight the beast.

 

*

Clint walked through the snow, his bow at the ready. “If you’re looking for me, I’m right here!” He cried. 

A roar sounded over head, and Clint stumbled through the woods, trying to find where the beast was located.

Stumbling over a rock, Clint raced forward and came face-t-face with the King.

“You?!” He gasped out as he noticed Loki, and his staff that glimmered in the moonlight. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Loki said innocently. “Getting a breath of fresh air. Clearing my head. I don’t know if you hear… But my bridegrooms have been stolen”

Suddenly the beast swooshed by them both. Clint gasped and ducked down, by Loki stood firm.

“The beast doesn’t frighten you??” Clint ashed him.

Loki just smirked, “The beast does whatever I want him to”

Clint’s jaw firmed, “Did you want him to slaughter my father?”

Loki just hummed as the beast got closer, its rumblings shaking the trees. “Shh precious” Loki cooed. “This one will be… easy..”

Clint’s hand tightened around his bow, “I made of more than you think..”

Suddenly the beats was floating behind Loki, just waiting to be told what to do. 

Gasping in a breath, Clint spun around and began to run through the forest.

Smirking, Loki just clicked his tongue and pointed, and away the beast went.

“Die well Clint” He said with a smile.

 

*

Clint was walking backwards through the forest after having hidden from the beast, when he ran smack dab into the three princes.

Jerking around, Clint raised his bow, but immediately lowered it when he realized who it was.

“You!” He cried at them. “What are you doing here?”

“We figured if we were gonna die… Might as well do it with someone we love” Steve said with a smile.

A crack of a tree limb was heard to the right of them, and the four men stood back to back. 

The beast flew down and rested on the rock above them and flapped its mighty wings.

Raising his bow, Clint was about to shoot, but was then surrounded by the three princes. 

“Go! Run!” Bucky cried, forcing them all to start running in the opposite direction. 

The beat roared and followed them through the trees.

Clint looked behind him and noticed the beast extend its claws.

“Dive!” He shouted.

The four men jumped to the ground as the beast flew over head, narrowly missing them with his claws. 

The four men stumbled to their feet and watched as the beast flew back towards them once more.

Raising their weapons, the princes tried to block and attack every blow handed to them, but it was all for naught.

The beast knocked them all by the wayside, their weapons far from reach. 

 

~

Loki laughed as he crossed the wooden bridge and into his bungalow.

 

 

~

Clint rolled onto his back and stared up into the beast’s eyes. 

The beast moved his head forward, his mouth opening wide in a snarl.

“Leave Clint alone!” A voice cried, followed by  snow ball pelting the beast in the back of its head.

Several snow balls came after that first one, each with a cry from one of the bandits.

Clint smiled, but it soon dropped when the beast whipped its tail, knocking the bandits fifty feet into the air and back down to Earth again. 

The beast turned back to Clint, and the young man began to scramble backwards.

 

~

_So black magic took over the land, and everyone’s happiness grew fainter and fainter.  
_

_The gorgeous man took over the kingdom and Clint grew up.  
_

_But the man knew if he wanted to stay the most gorgeous in the kingdom…. Clint had to go._

 

~

Clint kept scrambling backwards, at a loss for what he could use for a weapon now that his bow was so far away.

In his peripheral vision, Clint could see the bandits picking up his bow and passing it to each and everyone of them, but none were succeeding due to the dizziness they felt at being dropped from such a great height. 

Clint scrambled back a few more feet as the princes each jumped on the back of the beast.

The beast merely roared and with a flick of his tail, pinned them all to the tree. 

Clint looked into the eyes of the beast as it made a rumbling noise. 

“Clint!!” The prince’s cried.

Turning his head, Clint noted that the bow had made its way to the princes, and was currently being kicked towards him.

Quickly scrambling to get it, Hawk raised it, plus one of his arrow up towards the beast.

Clint looked back up at the beast, and found something hanging around its neck. It was a crystal that glimmered in the moonlight, almost exactly in shape and size and color as the one of Loki’s staff. 

“Kill it!” The princes cried. 

Clint looked at the crystal, and then back into the beast’s eyes. 

They looked so sad and tortured. And When Clint raised his bow and arrow again. the beast tilted it’s head, waiting for death.

“Kill it!” The princes cried again.

Making a decision, Clint shot the arrow, which pierced the crystal and broke it. 

The crystal fell to the ground, and the forest was awash with flame. 

 

~

Loki looked down as his staff began to shimmer and his hand began to shrink and turn grey. Quickly grabbing a piece of cloth, he wrapped it around the hand. 

The reflection turned to him and smirked, “Are you ready to discover the price for using magic?”

Loki gulped and sat back as his staff’s light went dark. He could fell his hair greying and his skin wrinkling. 

Closing his eyes, Loki sat back in his chair.

 

~

Clint scrambled back as the flames shot into the sky, the beast transforming before his very eyes. 

The flames shot out in all directions and stopped when a figure appeared.

He was a tall muscular man with blond hair, standing in royal finery.

The man was confused as he looked around at the forest around him.

“Who’s the guy with the crown?” Tony mumbled to Rhodey, who merely shrugged.

Clint looked the man up and down tears pooling in his eyes. “Father?” He gasped out. 

“Clint?” The man asked in the same tone. 

“You’re alive!” Clint scrambled to his feet as everyone else did the same. Rushing to his father, Clint threw his arms around the older man. “I can’t believe you’re alive!!”

The King, Thor, looked confused. “I don’t understand… You’re all grown up”

Clint pulled back from the hug as Thor cupped his hand over Clint’s cheek. “You’ve been under the King’s spell.”

Thor’s eyes became misty. “You were just a child..”

Clint nodded, “I know… It’s a long story”

Thor ran his fingers through Clint’s hair once more, and the two men hugged again.

Pulling back, Thor looked at the princes and the bandits standing behind them.

Clint turned as well and smiled at the loves of his life.

“And who are these young men and women?” The King asked.

Clint smiled, and pointed them out in turn. “These are the princes who risked their lives to save our Kingdom”

The princes nodded to the king and smiled. 

“And these” Clint said as he pointed to the bandits. “Are their most fierce warriors”

“That’s very kind, thank you” Bucky said with a smile.

“But the prince is more than capable of handling things himself” Sam continued.

“Nonetheless” Thor said with a smile. “Your bravery… We shall be forever in your debt. Tell me, how can I repay you?”

“Gold?” Wanda asked.

“My job back?” Natasha continued.

“A girlfriend??” Scott finished, which caused everyone to laugh.

The King just smiled and nodded, and turned to the  princes.

“Well Your Highness… Their is just one thing we desire” Steve said with a grin. 

 

*

“Among the greatest privileges afforded a King, there is none greater than the power to join two people together in matrimony.” Thor smiled and turned to the three princes. “Prince Steve, Prince Sam, and Prince Bucky… You found this kingdom in caught in the clutches of greed and vanity. But you did not retreat.. You entered the fight. We all owe you, and your compatriots” Thor said with a nod to the ex-bandits. “A great deal of gratitude”

Thor then turned to Clint. “Clint, my son. This kingdom was fortunate, for in my absence, you never stopped believing in yourself… and you grew into the man I always knew you would become.”

The two men smiled at each other, before Thor then turned to their wedding guests. “Despite impossible odds, you defeated the King - and rid the land of his retched ways”

The crowd cheered happily. 

“Therefore, by the power vested in me by… well.. me” Thor said, causing a laugh among-st everyone. “I know pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss each other”

Bucky looked at her and grinned, “Do we still have to say please?”

Clint just rolled his eyes and dragged the three other princes towards him.

The crowd cheered once more as the four men kissed sweetly. 

Sitwell turned to the Baker Phillip and sniffed. “I always cry at weddings”

“Oh me too” Phillip said as he wiped the tears away.

“.. Are you single?” Jasper ask which caused Phil to elbow him in the gut jokingly. 

Clint pulled back from the kiss to give his father a hug while the princes gave the ex-bandits high fives.

“Clint!” One of the staff cried out, gesturing him towards a line of people wanting to congratulate him.

Clint smiled and hurried over, graciously accepting the congratulations and the gifts.

The third person in line was an old man with a hood over his head.

“I do hope you can accept this humble gift on the day of your wedding” The old man said as he pulled out a red apple. 

Clint smiled and took the apple, “That’s very kind of you”

“Just one bite” The man said as Clint raised  the apple up to his lips, and opened his mouth wide to take a bite. “For good fortune, to the most handsome of them all”

Clint’s lips stopped just shy of the apple as he turned his eyes up to look at the old man. Staring back at him was Loki, but a Loki who had seen the sands of time. 

Smiling, Clint whipped out one of his arrows and sliced the apple in half. Offering Loki the slice, Clint smirked. “Age before handsome… It’s important to know when you’ve been beaten, yes?”

Frowning, Loki reached for the slice, and with a shimmer began to melt into the floor until nothing was left. 

 

~

_“So it was Clint’s story after all”_

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
